1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus with a detachable electrical member such as an external memory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional electronic apparatus such as an electronic calculator with program function, the use of an external memory, particularly a detachable memory card storing predetermined program or data, is well known for expanding the function of the electronic apparatus and is extremely useful for the operator in dispensing with the cumbersome operation of program or data entry through the keys provided in the electronic apparatus itself.
Such external memory or memory card is provided, for the purpose of mounting the same onto the electronic apparatus and transmitting the stored programs and data thereto, with plural connecting patterns which are maintained in electric pressure contact with a connector having plural contacts provided in the electronic apparatus.
However, attaching or detaching of the memory card, if conducted while the power supply is continued, may lead to the destruction of the program or data stored in the memory card or even of the processing circuitry in the electronic apparatus, since the connector functions as a spring and causes unstable chattering phenomenon.